


Your Futa Girlfriend Is Pent Up and Needs to Cum Down Your Throat

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Mommy Dom, Optional Fingering, Optional Rimming, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A woman comes home after a busy day of work and sees her boyfriend making dinner. She gets a little taste of the food and teases him until the meal is done. The girlfriend hasn't been able to use her good boy recently, however, and decides that dinner can wait until she's had her fun. So the two of them go to the bedroom and she has him unbuckle her pants.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Your Futa Girlfriend Is Pent Up and Needs to Cum Down Your Throat

[F4M] Your Futa Girlfriend Is Pent Up and Needs to Cum Down Your Throat [Script Offer] [Mommy Dom]

I’m home, sweetie! 

Mmm, something smells nice. Have you already started making dinner?

{Excited, having just seen him} There’s my good boy. Hard at work in the kitchen, are you?

So, what are you whipping up for us? 

Ah, tofu stir fry. Well, it looks amazing.

Did you cook the tofu separately before you added it? 

See, I told you that would help. 

Now, what about spices?

[Brief pause]

{Chuckle} A little ginger and garlic always gets the job done, doesn’t it?

Move over, mommy wants to get a taste. 

{Excited, having tasted it} Mmm. Now that’s how you do stir-fry.

Good work, sweetie. I’m pretty sure I’ll end up getting seconds, so you’d better hope you made enough.

It won’t be much longer, will it?

{Appraisingly} Hmm. It seems like you’re almost finished. Maybe a minute more in the wok and this should be ready to serve.

{Contented sigh} I’m really glad I was able to get out of the office on time tonight. Things have been absolutely crazy recently. 

I guess I don’t have to tell you that, though. 

{Kiss} I’m sorry for coming home so late these past few days. But, well, you know how that is, don’t you? You’ve been in the same position before. 

Still, I am sorry. This has been tough on both of us. 

I really, really don’t like spending so much time away from you. It makes me anxious. 

{Chuckle} I’m serious. I honestly don’t know how I survived before you moved in. 

{Kiss} Now that I have this cute butt to myself every night, I don’t I’ll ever be able to go back.

{Kissing}

{Chuckle} What? Am I distracting you?

Mmm. Good. 

I like seeing you get all worked up for your mommy.

Here, how about I turn the stove off? Now you don’t have to worry about anything except my stiff cock pressing against you.

{Kissing} Come on, sweetie. I know you love it when I grind myself into that tight little ass of yours. 

Yeah, good boy. Just let mommy make herself feel good with your body. 

{Kissing, moaning} 

I’ve been so fucking pent up these last few days. 

{Kissing} Do you know how hard it is for me to go an entire night without using you? Without shooting my load down my good boy’s throat?

{Kiss} But you were already asleep whenever I got back, and I didn’t want to wake you up. 

At first I thought it would only be that one time, that I could let you go on dreaming peacefully and deal with the aching in my groin in the morning...

Then, just as the sun was beginning to shine in through the window, I saw that email from my boss and realized I had to rush over to the office. 

As much as I wanted to, I couldn’t take the time to play with my little baby boy.

{Kiss} Do you forgive me, darling?

[Brief pause]

{Kissing} You’re so sweet…

{Soft moaning} Mommy can’t wait to give you all the love you deserve. 

So how about we just put dinner aside for now and go to our room…

Mmm, I know. The food looks amazing, baby. But I *really* need to release some tension after working so hard. 

You know how difficult it is for me to hold myself back.

{Pleasured groan} I don’t think my balls have ever been so heavy…

{Kissing, moaning} Don’t you want to help me relax? 

[Brief pause]

You’re such a good boy…. 

{Kiss} Come on, sweetie. Just take mommy’s hand and let her lead you to the bedroom. 

That’s it…

[Brief pause to indicate the passage of time]

You know what to do, don’t you, baby?

There you go. Get down on your knees and unbuckle my pants…

{Moan} God, it feels so good to finally let my cock free.

*Good boy*. Stroke it nice and slow. 

Yeah, lick the tip, too...

{Moaning} Fuck…

You can’t imagine how long I’ve waited for this, how badly I wanted to come home and see my good boy again...

Ever since this morning it’s like my mind’s been overcome with lust.

I kept getting hard at work whenever I thought about you, whenever I imagined you wrapping your soft lips around my shaft… {Soft moan} I think--I think some of my co-workers might’ve noticed.

A few of them even looked flustered when I came over to their desks. 

I guess I shouldn’t be too shocked. It isn’t easy hiding something this big… 

{Soft moan} Oh, that’s it, sweetie. Swirl your tongue around the head. Lick up all the delicious pre that’s leaking out…

You know, I bet the girls at the office would be really jealous if they saw me right now…

{Moaning} A lot of them are single…. They don’t have a good boy to take care of their needs like I do.

Maybe I should bring you along when we go out for drinks next time. 

{Moaning} What do you think about that, sweetie? Do you want mommy to show you off to all of her friends?

I could have you suck them off in the bar’s restroom… Make you gag on their thick futa cocks...

Oh, good boy. You’re taking me so deep…

{Moaning} All this talk of being shared is turning you on, isn’t it?

{Growl or moan} Don’t get your hopes up, baby… 

You’re mine. And I don’t plan on letting anyone else touch you. 

{Moaning} Keep working the shaft… Just like that.

Take as much of me as you can, okay? Mommy wants to feel your throat squeezing around her cock.

{Moaning} Good boy. I’ve trained you well, haven’t I?

You can almost get my entire length in your mouth now… 

Such a pretty little thing… You’re working so hard to make me feel good.

Oh, fuck… Keep sucking on my balls…

{Moaning} Can you tell how full they are? Yeah, there’s three days’ worth of cum in there, just waiting to spurt out.

I was really patient, sweetie. I haven’t even touched myself once since we last had sex.

And I wanted to so badly… 

{Moaning} Just watching you sleep when I got home was enough to drive me crazy. I was barely able to stop from jerking myself off in bed…

But you’ve made me too spoiled, sweetie…

Why use my hands to get off when I have this amazing mouth all to myself?

{Moaning} Plus, I know how much my baby boy loves drinking mommy’s thick milk...

Don’t worry, honey.

{Moaning} I’m not—{soft moan}--I’m not going to waste a single drop of seed. 

Mmm, keep sucking...

{Moaning} Yeah, can you feel me pulsing and throbbing in your mouth?

Ah, I’m almost there, baby…

{Moaning} Just let me put my hands on the back of your head.

Mommy’s going to fuck your face, sweetie. It might get a little intense, so tap on my thigh if you can’t breathe.

{Slightly more intense moaning} Oh fuck… Good boy. Good fucking boy.

Gag on mommy’s dick like the slut you are.

Ah, look at the spit dripping down your chin, sweetie.

{Moaning} God, you look so beautiful like this.

Take it, baby…

This isn’t—{Soft moan}--this isn’t too much for you, is it?

You can still deepthroat more of my cock, can’t you, sweetie?

{Moan} Screw it. I don’t care anymore.

{Slightly more intense moaning, grunting} Yeah, good boy. I know you love it when mommy thrust herself down your slutty little throat…

{Moaning, grunting} Don’t stop… Don’t stop…

I’m almost there.

{Moaning, grunting} I’m cumming!

Fuck… Swallow every drop, slut… Drink all of mommy’s cum…

[Improv to orgasm]

*Good boy*. Milk my cock…

Mmm, make sure not to spill any.

{Breathing a little harder} Mmm, thank you, sweetie. Mommy really needed that…

That’s it… just--just take a few seconds to catch your breath.

Sorry for thrusting so hard at the end. I kinda lost control of myself for a moment there.

[Brief pause] 

{Chuckle} No, I guess it really isn’t my fault when you were looking so slutty. 

{Slightly more serious} But, still, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.

[Brief pause]

Hmm?

{Excited} Sweetie… Do you really mean that?

{Aroused} Good boy. I knew you wouldn’t be satisfied with just one load.

All right, then. Take your clothes off. 

{Soft chuckle} The shirt’s ruined, anyway. 

Yeah, I don’t really think that stain is going to wash out of it…

Hey, no worries. I wouldn’t mind buying you a whole new wardrobe if you’re going to pamper me like this.

Now move to the bed. 

On your hands and knees for me.

There you go. Show mommy that cute little butt…

Good boy… Are you ready to get all nice and lubed up?

—————-[Optional sections; first involves rimming, second involves fingering. Either could be used]------ 

*[Optional rimming part]

Mmm, stay still while I spread your ass, sweetheart… 

{Spitting} Yeah, just let me rub my spit in with my fingers...

{Soft moan} Fuck, you look delicious… 

{Rimming begins, feel free to add improv or to extend this section as much as you want}

{licking, moaning} Mommy’s tongue feels really good inside your ass, doesn’t it?

{Licking, moaning} Yeah, I know my little slut loves getting eaten out…

{Licking, moaning} Be a good little boy for mommy and let those adorable moans out…

That’s it… I want to hear how much this is turning you on…

{licking, moaning}

{Sweet} Oh, baby. You’re shivering… 

Am I turning you into a little over-stimmed mess with my tongue?

Yeah? How about I reach my hand over and start stroking your throbbing cock?

Oh, *good boy*. I love it when you whimper for me…

{Licking, moaning} There’s so much pre-cum leaking out already…

You’re making my hand get all sticky…

{Licking, moaning} 

—————

*[Optional fingering section to be used in place of rimming]

Okay, then. Mommy’s going to go get the coconut oil for you.

Let’s see… Where did I leave it...

Ah, here we go. 

Now stay still, sweetheart…

I just have to get a little bit on my hands and….

{Soft grunt, groan} Good boy… Can you feel me easing my fingers into your ass?

I’ll go really slow, sweetie. All you have to do right now is relax.

Good boy… Feel me going in… and out…. 

In… and out...

Breath for me, baby. That’s it. Take deep breaths for mommy...

Good boy. It’s been a few days since we had sex, so I don’t want to rush you.

Mmm, tell mommy if it gets to be too much, okay?

Yeah, you’re doing really well right now…

Good boy. You can let your voice out if you want to. I love hearing how wonderful I make my little boy feel.

{Soft moan} Do you want me to go a little faster, baby?

{Soft moaning} Oh, there you go. Mommy’s fingers are rubbing up against your prostate….

That’s it… let all that incredible pleasure wash over you, feel it making you become weak and submissive

————{End of rimming and fingering sections}——————

{Soft moaning} Your legs are shaking, sweetie. Are you getting close?

Be honest…

Good boy. I think you’re ready for me, then.

Aw, don’t whine, baby. You know you only get to cum when mommy’s inside you.

{Sweet, yet possessive} Hey, who do you belong to? 

That’s right, sweetheart. You’re mommy’s good boy. And that means I get to decide what to do with you.

If I tell you to cum, you moan and spasm as every ounce of seed comes spurting out...

{Whispered} And If I tell you to hold it in, to be an obedient little slut as mommy pounds you from behind, that’s what you’ll do.

[Brief pause]

Mmm, I love you too, baby…

I love the way you press your face into the sheets while you wait for me to take you; how you—{Soft moan}--shudder when I press my cock against your asshole…

[Sex begins, feel free to add wet sounds, improv, or to extend this section as much as you want]

{Soft moaning} *Good boy*. Can you feel the tip spreading you open?

Yeah, good boy. Mommy’s going to ease herself inside you…

{Moaning} Just relax, baby… I’m almost all the way in…

{Moaning, grunting} Fuck, take every inch, slut…

Good boy… You barely squirmed at all…

{Soft moaning} God, you’re so fucking tight…

Mmm, mommy’s going to start moving, okay?

{Moaning, grunting} Good boy… I want the neighbors to hear you moaning for me…

Come on, slut. You don’t have to be shy.

There you go. Let out those sweet cries of pleasure.

{Grunting, moaning} Mommy likes it when you’re honest, when you show me what a little whore you are for my thick futa dick...

Yeah, you love getting pounded in the ass, don’t you, sweetheart?

*Good boy*. Keep shaking those hips...

{Moaning} I love you, baby…

I love you so, so much…

{Moaning, possessive} Mommy’s never sharing you with anyone, got it? You’re all mine… 

Your heart, your soul; everything you are is mine…

Fuck… I can feel you clenching around me…

Are you that eager to get fucked by me, baby?

Yeah, should I go even faster?

Good boy.

{Grunting, moaning} You’re the only thing mommy cares about, you understand that right?

I don’t—{soft moan}--I don’t know what I’d do without you…

{Slightly more intense moaning} Yes! Keep telling me you love me, sweetheart…

{Moaning} Three days is too long to go without fucking you…

Good boy. Mommy’s going to teach your body who it belongs to.

{Slap} Yeah, tighten up for me, slut…

{Slap} Whimper as I spank you...

{Several spanks, feel free to add more throughout if you want}

Good boy… Your ass is all red now…

{Slap} Mmm, I can see the marks from my palm on your skin.

Are you sore now, baby? Is your body burning up with the sweet mix of pain and pleasure?

{Whispered} Remember this feeling, slut. Remember what it’s like when I claim you.

{A couple slaps, moaning} *Such a good boy*… Mommy is so lucky she found you.

{Grunting, moaning} Yeah, just let me press your face into the bed, sweetie…

Moan into the fucking pillow… 

{Moaning, grunting} Can you feel me twitching, slut?

I’m—[soft moan}--I’m getting close to the edge…

I want you to cum with me, okay? 

Yeah, you’re going to cum when mommy empties her heavy balls inside you?

{Moaning, grunting} Good boy…. Good boy…

Fuck, I can’t wait to fill you up, baby…

{Moaning, grunting} Who’s my little slut? 

{Spank} Say it! 

Oh, good boy… Ah, get ready…

I’m so fucking close...

{Possessive} Do you want mommy to seed you? 

{Intense moaning} Yeah, I’m going to mark you from the inside, sweetheart... 

Yes! 

Cum with me, baby! Cum with mommy!

[Improv to orgasm]

{Heavy breathing, grunting, as she empties herself inside him}

Good boy… Shoot that sticky sperm all over the sheets as I breed you…

*Good boy*...

Yeah, take every drop of mommy’s love inside you, sweetie.

{Soft moan} Holy shit…

{Still breathing hard} I’m going to pull out now, okay?

{Soft moan} Good boy.

{Calm} Fuck… Are you alright?

{Chuckle} I thought I broke you for a second there. 

Well, to be fair, you did just sort of collapse.

But I’m glad I wasn’t too rough. 

Mmm, come over to me. I want my little spoon.

Good boy. Nestle into me. 

[Brief pause}

{Soft} Hmm?

{Gentle laugh} Oh, well I’m sure we’ll eat the rice eventually. And I doubt it’ll be an issue if we leave it out a little longer.

So, you can just put that out of your mind for the moment.

{Contented sigh} You don’t have to think about anything right now, sweetie. 

Mommy’s going to take care of everything. 

Shh, sleep, baby boy. We can shower together when you wake up.

There you go. Close those eyes for me.

Good boy.

{Kiss} I love you.

[End]


End file.
